question time
by swift9tails
Summary: i ask some questions to some of our favorite Naruto characters.


**This is just a little thing that I have been thinking about doing, enjoy.**

"what am I doing here again"? kakashi asked sitting down in a leather armchair.

"you're going to answer a few questions" I told him sitting on the same type of chair opposite him.

"and if I don't feel like it"? kakashi asked with a raised brow.

"then I burn your books" I told him with a serious look.

"you wouldn't dare" he said almost angrily.

"really do you want to test that theory", i said with a smirk and moved to show his books in small metal bin, next to can of petrol and lighter.

"fine, I will answer your questions" he said quickly.

"right first, name and description of yourself, and don't give a description where you give away no information I want an actual answer" i told him knowing what he would say.

"fine, my name is kakashi hatake and I would say that I'm quite a laid back person it takes a lot to make me angry, I have a large amount of love and respect for my friends and I'm a fan of the icha icha book series" he said glancing at his books.

"okay, next question, what is you're sexual orientation" i asked.

"I'm straight" he answered.

"alright, next, what is you're favorite musical genre" i asked.

"I don't really have a favorite, I like all types of music but if I had to say I suppose it would probably be classical, i find it relaxing" he said simply.

"next question, what is you're spirit animal" i asked.

"id say a wolf, first off we both have silver hair and my summoning contract is the canine contract he answered" with a small smile.

"that's fair; what were you thinking about your students after they told you about themselves i asked.

"honestly, I thought they reminded me of my old team, but sakura was more useless than rin and sasuke was more emo than me, naruto was pretty much the same as obito" kakashi answered with an eye smile.

"alright; next, I want to hear your opinions on some of the popular relationships in the naruto fandom that you're a part of" i said.

"alright" he said wanting to get this over with.

"first is kakashi and iruka" i said watching his reaction.

"what! I don't think I have been in two scenes with the guy" he said getting worked up.

"hey, I didn't come up with it; blame the fan-girls who always write about it" i said getting him to calm down (you know who you are).

"okay, sorry but I'm obviously not gay" he said relaxing.

"I didn't say you were, okay, next is kakashi and sakura" i said again wanting to see how he would react to this.

"why! I mean okay yes I may be a bit perverted, what guy isn't, but I am defiantly not a pedophile" he said getting even more worked up this time.

"again I didn't make the pairing, i agreed with him.

"fine what's next"? he asked.

"okay I'll give you a better pairing, kakashi and Mei Terumi" i said.

"you mean the mizukage? I've met her once but that was only in passing I haven't had an actual conversation with her but she seemed nice" he said remembering his meeting with her.

"well in all honesty I'm a fan of this pairing" i said truthfully.

"well, what's next"? he asked

"next is, kakashi and anko" i said.

"she's a bit to hyper for me, I mean it's bad enough dealing with naruto on a daily basis, imagine having a girlfriend who's just as bad as him" he said with a sigh on the last part.

"and finally, kakashi and gai" i said trying not to smirk.

Kakashi Ran out of the room we were in and to the bathroom to vomit.

A few minutes later.

"what kind of sick minded person would ever pair me with him"? he practically shouted.

"I don't know, but I think you've suffered enough so I just want to ask what you learned from this" i asked.

"I've learned that fan-girls are sick minded" he said looking like he was going to throw up again.

"true, well thanks for answering the questions", i said handing him his books.

Kakashi grabbed the books and hugged them before running off to get some mind soap.

**Hope you liked it please leave a review of who I should be asked questions next.**

**Bye.**


End file.
